heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse family
The following are funny animal cartoon characters from the Mickey Mouse universe. They are all relatives of Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse are Mickey Mouse's nephews. They first appeared in Floyd Gottfredson's Mickey Mouse Sunday comic strip continuity titled Mickey's Nephews (1932). Since then they have appeared in lots of comic strips and comic book stories starring Mickey Mouse and Pluto. In pre-World War II Mickey children's books (not comics) produced by the Disney studio, the nephews were usually called Morty and Monty rather than Morty and Ferdie. Very early books contain three or more nephews with various names, including Maisie and Marmaduke. Morty's name, short for Mortimer, is possibly in reference to the originally planned name for Mickey, Mortimer Mouse and Ferdie (sometimes misspelled "Ferdy") is short for "Ferdinand." The twins' first film appearance was the 1934 Mickey Mouse cartoon titled Mickey's Steamroller. Aside from a cameo in 1938's Boat Builders, they didn't appear in animation again until Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983). Then they made a cameo appearance in a two part Mickey Mouse Works segment titled Around the World in Eighty Days, which was it later reused for an episode of House of Mouse. Ferdie disappeared from the Mickey Mouse comic strip in 1943 because Gottfredson thought the nephews were too much alike. He had plans to bring Ferdie back later as a bespectacled, intellectual, bookworm mouse with an Eton hat and coat with the explanation that he had been away at school. However, Gottfredson never got around to bringing Ferdie back and Morty remained in the strip alone. Morty was occasionally depicted with his best friend named Alvin and a sweetheart named Millie. Both were anthropomorphic dogs. Ferdie never vanished from comic book stories, however. In recent years, some of Morty and Ferdie's comic book appearances have portrayed them as football players on the team Riverside Rovers. Their mother is depicted as a supportive "Soccer Mom." Morty & Ferdie are also occasionally pitted against their antagonists Melody, Minnie Mouse's niece and Pete's twin hellion nephews, Pierino & Pieretto. Morty should not be confused with Mickey Mouse's originally proposed name "Mortimer Mouse," or Mickey's ofttimes rival of the same name Mortimer Mouse, or Minnie's wealthy rancher Uncle Mortimer. Morty is a playable character on the PlayStation 2 game Disney Golf. Amelia Fieldmouse Amelia Fieldmouse is Mickey Mouse's younger sister, also Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's half-sister and the mother of Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse. The character first appeared in Morty and Ferdie's 1932 comics debut. In the English version of these comic strips, she is referred to only as "Mrs. Fieldmouse." In the Dutch translation of the strips, her name is given as Amalia. In various English language references, this is typically Anglicized to Amelia Fieldmouse. The original strips do not make clear that Amelia is Mickey's sister; as drawn, she looks more like a maiden aunt. But the relationship has been clarified when she reappeared in more recent comics. At Egmont Publishing, Amelia's name is given as "Felicity Fieldmouse". As a side note, Egmont also named Felicity's husband—the twins' father—Frank, though he has yet to be specifically named or depicted in a published comic. Egmont's modern version of Amelia has slimmed down and is designed to look closer to Mickey in age, while remaining significantly taller than him. Madeline Mouse Madeline Mouse is Mickey's blonde city cousin who appeared in "Love Trouble", a strip serial that ran from April 14 to July 5, 1941. While referred to as blonde in the story itself, Madeline has also been colored with straight yellow fur in some printings of the story. Millie and Melody Mouse Millie and Melody Mouse are Minnie Mouse's nieces. Minnie has had an inconsistent list of nieces. In Europe and Brazil, most often a single niece is depicted, even consistently named Melodia (Melody). She is a Disney Studio creation by Jim Fletcher in the mid-sixties whose primary "task" seems to be to drive Morty & Ferdie crazy. However, in at least one other Italian or Brazilian tale Minnie did have another niece named Zizi (whether this was the name of Melody's twin or just another name for Melody is unknown). However, in America, Minnie has had a couple sets of twin nieces as portrayed by Paul Murry, named both Melody & Melinda and Pammy & Tammy (these could very easily be the same twins, but Paul Murry and his writer forgot they had already named them in a previous tale). There is also one more set of twin nieces who appear on occasion named Lily & Tiny, though these two are distinctly much older than Melody (and Melinda), often used as teenage foils for Minnie. These teenage nieces have yet to appear in comics printed in the USA. It is reported that another name is attributed in American comics giving Minnie's single niece the name of Molly. Another set of nieces appear in an early Mickey Mouse book from the 1940s as triplets calling themselves "Dolly, Polly & Molly," while a lone niece attributed to Mickey appears in the cartoon "Gulliver Mickey" (1934) named "Maisie" (listed in Mickey Mouse: His Life and Times (Harper & Row, 1986)). The only known possible film appearance of any niece is in 1983's "Mickey's Christmas Carol," where Mickey Mouse, as Bob Cratchit, has a daughter. In this film Morty & Ferdie are said to have played Cratchit's two sons (including one as Tiny Tim), and since Melody seems to be the most consistent name used for any niece attributed to Minnie, it is quite probably that it was Melody who played the role of Bob Crachit's daughter. Millie & Melody both appear in Minnie's Bow-Toons on Disney Junior, and are voiced by Avalon Robbins. However, in USA comics the naming is not nearly consistent enough to form a concrete character profile. The only fact that is really stable is that Minnie definitely has twin nieces. Perhaps the first actual appearance of either Melody or any other niece of Minnie's is from "Walt Disney's Comics and Stories" #87 where a much younger niece appears. Minnie Mouse's family and friends Minnie Mouse has a variety of nieces. They are all appearing on and off, presumably Melody the most. Their names are: *Melinda Mouse (aka Millie) *Melodia Mouse (aka Melody) *Zizi Mouse (a Brazilian or Italian name for one of Minnie's nieces) *Pammy Mouse (twin to Tammy) *Tammy Mouse (twin to Pammy) *Lily Mouse (twin to Tiny) *Tiny Mouse (twin to Lily) Minnie also has a sister called Mandie Mouse. She is a naughty mischievous lady. Minnie's father is called Marcus Mouse, whose first appearance — and final — was in the old episode Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers. Her grandfather is called Marshall Mouse. Marcus Mouse Marcus Mouse is the son of Marshall Mouse and father of Minnie Mouse. He first appeared as a farmer in a story titled Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers first published between September 22 and December 26, 1930. He's also appeared in some English stories from 1930s Mickey Mouse Annuals. Marshall Mouse Marshall Mouse is first mentioned in the Mickey Mouse comic strip titled 'Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers' (published September 22 – December 26, 1930). Not much is known about him except that he has a wife named Matilda, he is father to Marcus Mouse and paternal grandfather to Minnie Mouse. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is Mickey Mouse's half older brother (which is in reference to being Walt Disney's first creation prior to Mickey), uncle to Morty and Ferdie and half older brother to Amelia Fieldmouse and cousin to Madeline Mouse also starring in the new Epic-Mickey 2 as a playable character Duffy the Disney Bear Duffy the Disney Bear is Mickey's stuffed bear that Minnie made and stuffed for him when he went on a long voyage. External links * * Mortie & Ferdie's HooZoo Profile Category:Disney core universe characters Category:Disney comics characters Category:Fictional mice and rats Category:Fictional families